Guardians of the Galaxy Dome
History This ride was built in 2015 and finished in 2016. Its a 3D motion simulator. Its a huge dome which has rooms with the simulators. It has special effects such as smoke and water. This part has Thanos instead of Ronan. Queue You will enter a huge dome. You will pass by weapons that the Guardians use. Then a warning on TV appears. It says "Infinity Gaunlet Not Found". It shows Thanos getting it. You will get to the number of the door that the instructor tells you. The door closes. You will be waiting for the next ride. You will get your glasses when you enter the left room. The door opens. You will put anything in the side of the vehicle. You will get one and put down the lap bar. You will put your 3D glasses on. The screen begins. Ride Star Lord tells you that they need to get Thanos. Rocket Raccoon tells him to hurry up. He takes the wheel. The vehicle starts moving. The spaceships speed through space. The vehicle hits a meteor, making smoke effect. Groot tries to grab it but Star Lord slaps his arm off. Groot reaches his arm at the vehicle, making 3D effect. Rocket Raccoon steps on the wheel, making Groot fall into the vehicle. It crashes. Guards start coming out. Star Lord says that they are just visiting. He opens the huge window and shoots the guard. Gamora kicks one of the guards and he flies to the vehicle. Groot grabs him, making 3D effect, and throwa him to another guard. Another guard shoots Drax but Rocket Raccoon shoots him. Drax throws his knife at a guard and tells everyone to run. The vehicle follows them. They stop to an edge. The vehicle hits them, making them fall. Star Lord holds on everyone and lands them on another land. A mysterious person kicks Gamora. She punches and kicks her again. Star Lord flies up ans kicks her. The vehicle hits her, making her fall into a river, and making water effect. Star Lord grabs onto the vehicle, making 3D effect. It flies into Thano's area. It enters the base. A guard comes out attacking but Drax stabs him. Rocket Raccoon shoots the front door. They enter. Thanos appears sitting in his throne. He tells them that there is nothing to stop him. He shoots a laser at the vehicle, making it move. Groot grabs Thanos but he cuts his bark. Star Lord shoots Thanos but it hits the vehicle, making it shake. Rocket Raccoon blasts his rocket at him but it hits the vehicle, making smoke effect. Drax throws his knife at Thanos but he throws it at the riders, making 3D effect. Gamora gets on him but Thanos throws her out. Then Thanos points his guanlet at the riders, making 3D effect. The Guardians shoot all their power at Thanos, making Thanos explode. The Guardians say that they are leaving and they hope they see you again. The ride ends. You will pull up the lap bar and take off your glasses. You will get your bags and exit out. Don't forget to put the glasses in the bin. After Ride You can go to the Galaxy Bar or Groot's Garden Cafe Vehicle It looks like a spaceship. It has two rows and three seats